La pareja perfecta
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi y Yamato están teniendo problemas para elegir un departamento en el que vivir juntos durante la universidad, pero ese no es el mayor problema de todos, al menos no para Yamato. —Vamos, Matty. Tú amas cocinar y yo amo comer. Por eso somos la pareja perfecta. [Taito amistoso con toques románticos]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La pareja perfecta**_

—¡Me encanta! Hay que comprarlo —celebró Taichi, quince minutos después de haber entrado a aquel departamento en el centro de Tokio. El décimo que él y Yamato visitaban en busca de un hogar que pudieran compartir durante sus años universitarios sin matarse en el proceso.

—¿Es que estás loco? ¿No viste la cocina? Es diminuta. Apenas quepo yo —rebatió Yamato.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú eres el único que cocina. No veo por qué necesitaríamos más espacio —le explicó el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Siempre tan despreocupado. Siempre tan… _él._

—Ni creas que, porque en un momento de locura transitoria acepté que viviéramos juntos, te cocinaré tu comida. No soy tu padre ni tu empleado.

—Vamos, Matty. Tú amas cocinar y yo amo comer. Por eso somos la pareja perfecta.

—¿Pareja? ¿Qué demonios pasa con…?

Un carraspeo a espaldas de los chicos los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo y, sin quererlo, casi asesinar con la mirada a quien los acababa de interrumpir en mitad de tan importante discusión, en especial Yamato.

Se trataba de la joven corredora de propiedades que tras días visitando distintas opciones con ellos, comenzaba a aburrirse de sus constantes peleas. Nunca en su vida había visto una pareja aparentemente tan opuesta. Aunque bueno, tampoco era que hubiera visto o ayudado a muchas parejas homosexuales a escoger una casa. No que le molestara que fueran homosexuales ni nada, pero era su primera vez en ello.

Quizá aquello era normal y era ella la que no estaba al tanto de ese tipo de relaciones. Fuera como fuera, siempre terminaban discutiendo por algo. Parecía que hasta lo hacían a propósito, como si pelearse fuera una mera entretención para ellos. Al menos para el castaño lo parecía. La última discusión había sido justamente porque él quería una sala de juegos y el otro se negaba a pagar un precio por encima de su presupuesto solo para concederle el capricho.

—Disculpen —dijo, aferrando con fuerza la carpeta que tenía en sus manos contra el pecho—. Es que tengo que encontrarme con otra pareja de recién casados en media hora y si no les gustó el departamento, me gustaría dar por terminada la visita.

—¡Pero sí nos gustó! —intervino Taichi.

—Que no. Esta no es solo tu decisión, Yagami.

—Vamos, Matty. Por favor, por favor —suplicó él con una cara de perrito a medio morir que logró enternecer a la joven y que, por el contrario, no pareció mover ni un solo pelo a Yamato.

—No quiero ser entrometida —murmuró, y enseguida el rubio la fulminó con la mirada como si la desafiara a seguir hablando, cosa que ella, en su ignorancia, decidió hacer—, pero quizá quiera pensarlo mejor. No tienen que decidir hoy, puedo darles un día más y a su pareja evidentemente…

—Deténgase ahí —prácticamente ladró Yamato, haciendo que la joven retrocediera un paso, un tanto intimidada por la pose seria y fría del chico—. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Que podría darles un día más si…

—No eso, lo otro.

La joven lo miró totalmente confundida y luego se volteó a ver al castaño, esperando que pudiera ayudarle a entender lo que pasaba, pero este solo mostraba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, inclinado hacia adelante sobre la mesa de la cocina y con la barbilla apoyada en un puño como si contemplara algún tipo de espectáculo, lo que, desde luego, de nada le sirvió para esclarecer la situación.

—No sé lo que dije que le haya molestado señor, pero…

—¿Acaso mencionó la palabra "pareja"?

Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras escuchaba al castaño soltar una risita disimulada.

¿Es que se había equivocado? Pero estaba segura de lo que eran. Se comportaban como una, al menos.

—Y-yo…lo siento mucho, pensé…

—Sé lo que pensó —interrumpió Yamato con un chasquido de su lengua—. Por eso se lo estoy aclarando. Ese idiota de allá y yo no somos pareja. Nunca lo seríamos. —Se sintió en la necesidad de puntualizar aquello.

—Me rompes el corazón, Matty —alegó Taichi con tono dramático.

—Cierra la boca. No confundas más las cosas, ¿quieres?

La joven, entretanto, lucía como si quisiera meter la cabeza en un hoyo por las próximas diez horas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente para decir algo así sin estar segura? Pero ese era justamente el problema. Que había estado tan segura de que aquellos chicos eran pareja, que en su mente no hubo lugar para la duda, de ahí que solo lo diera por hecho.

—Lamento mucho la confusión —murmuró haciendo una breve reverencia.

—Está bien —suspiró Yamato—. ¿Podría darnos un minuto a solas?

—Cla-claro. —Después de lo sucedido, no titubeó antes de desaparecer del lugar a la velocidad de la luz, presuntamente en busca de un agujero donde esconderse hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza.

Taichi esperó a que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas para soltar la risa que había estado conteniendo.

—Deja de reírte, ¿quieres? —replicó Yamato, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sobraba decir que aquel malentendido lo había puesto de pésimo humor.

—Es que debiste ver tu cara. En serio… esta es la, ¿tercera chica que cree que somos pareja? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—No sé cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera. ¿Te divierte que crean que eres gay? Pues a mí no.

La última incluso les había dicho, con toda la propiedad del mundo, que se veían adorables juntos. Casi le salían corazones por los ojos y Yamato estuvo seguro de que era una de esas locas que leían yaoi.

—No veo el problema. Después de todo no lo somos, ¿o sí? —resolvió con simpleza—. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá por eso te molesta tanto… ¿acaso estás secretamente enamorado de mí? —preguntó con tono sugerente.

—No digas estupideces.

—Vamos, no te avergüences. Es normal que no pudieras resistirte a mis encantos.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —De alguna forma, Taichi se las había arreglado para acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta hasta que lo cogió sorpresivamente de las solapas de su chaqueta—. Quítame las manos de encima o no respondo —advirtió.

—Me gusta cuando me amenazas. Luces tan… sexy.

—Ya está bueno, Yagami —replicó con un hilo de voz, al ver que el chico se le acercaba demasiado—. No tiene gracia.

—¿Quién dice que esté bromeando?

Yamato sintió que los labios del otro rozaban los suyos y, aunque quiso, no fue capaz de encontrar su voz para pedirle que se alejara nuevamente o siquiera lograr que sus brazos, que colgaban muertos a sus costados, se alzaran para empujarlo lejos de él. En su interior gritaba que se apartara, por fuera solo permanecía paralizado, en shock.

—¡Disculpen! No quería interrumpir…

La corredora de propiedades, más avergonzada que antes, si aquello era posible, los observaba pasmada desde la entrada.

El rubio al fin consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionara y le propinó un buen empujón a Taichi que por poco lo hizo caer al suelo sobre su trasero.

—Y-yo…en serio debo irme. ¿Tomaron ya la decisión? —preguntó mirando al castaño y luego al rubio.

Yamato suspiró sabiendo que la decisión recaía sobre él y que Taichi, aunque no se volteó para comprobarlo, debía estar mirándolo con su mejor cara de súplica en ese momento.

—Me parece que necesitaremos ese día extra —dictaminó al cabo de unos segundos, teniendo claro que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento si no quería tener al otro quejándose en su oído todo el día por su desconsideración.

—Por supuesto. Los llamo mañana en la tarde para confirmar.

—Gracias —bufó el rubio antes de salir del departamento sin mirar atrás y, desde luego, sin esperar a su acompañante.

Necesitaba un poco de aire antes de tener que enfrentarlo y oír sus carcajadas mientras se burlaba de lo susceptible que era. Porque eso hacía el castaño. Solo se burlaba. Para él todo era un juego, mientras que para Yamato las cosas siempre eran un tanto más complicadas y seguían complicándose cada vez más con cada broma, cada roce, cada acercamiento indebido que provocaba en él sensaciones que no se suponía que experimentara con su mejor amigo.

Así había sido desde que se conocieron. Taichi hacía todo más simple y Yamato lo volvía complicado. Que por una vez fuera el castaño quien, en lugar de poner orden, lo enredara más de la cuenta, no podía terminar bien. Rompía el precario equilibrio sobre el que se sustentaba su amistad.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ayer de alguna forma se me metió esta idea en la cabeza (debo dejar de ver programas de casas jaja) y hoy día, al sentarme frente al computador, mis dedos se pusieron a escribirla solos y sin mi consentimiento.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
